Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for forming a metallic mirror surface on a receiving surface, substrate or an article which may be used, as coated, as a decorative object, for making interior decoration ornaments, automobile parts, household electronic appliances, Buddhist altar fittings, furniture, personal accessories and the like and more particularly relates to a method and process employing a spraying based method or process for forming a metallic mirror surface on variety of materials such as metal, synthetic resin, rubber, glass, ceramic wares, wood, leather, stone, plaster, rattan, straw and the like. Solutions, such as activating treatment agent, reacting metal salts including reacting metallic salts and reaction agents are used in the method and processes as disclosed herein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chrome plating or spraying of chrome paint on to a receiving surface, substrate or article is known in the art.
One example of a known chromium plating process is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,379 wherein the chromium plating process provides for cleaning and acid treating of a metal article prior to electroplating the acid treated metal article in an electroplating solution.
A wide variety of chrome/aluminum/gold spray paints are known in the art. Several examples of typical chrome and/or aluminum or gold spray paints and the chemical compositions thereof are set forth below in Table 1:
Conventional methods for chemical plating on plastics such as ABS resins and pretreatment methods for the same are also known in the art. These chemical plating methods involve procedures of first soaking the plastics in an etching solution for 15 minutes to 30 minutes to roughen, abrade or texture the surface, then soaking the etched plastic in stannous chloride containing hydrochloric acid solution bath, washing using water, soaking in activation bath, washing again using water, soaking in plating bath for 5 minutes to 10 minutes, removing from plating bath, washing using water, and drying.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,998 discloses a method for treating metal surfaces, preferably after phosphating, with an aqueous solution (preferably acidic) of a melamine-formaldehyde composition and are subsequently dried, preferably by heating. The treatment is a suitable substitute for a conventional chromate rinse.
Bellini Vernici, s.r.l located in Perugia, Italy, offers for sale and sells a wide variety of products for use in car body shops. Certain of these products, referred to as surface refinishing systems, are sold under the trademarks AUTO MAGIC, BODY MAGIC and CLAY MAGIC. These products include non-silicone dressing solutions, lubri-shine solutions, nonacid wheel cleaners, multi-purpose cleaners, body wash, transparent coating referred to a TRAPARENTE M.S., and other coating solutions identified as CATALIZZATORE M.S., DILUENTE M.S. and SOLVENTE ANTISILICONE, all of which are solutions for applying a colored or transparent coating on a motor vehicle or part thereof.
Numerous problems are associated with the known prior art chrome plating processes. One significant problem is the environmental considerations. For example, in known prior art chrome plating processes, ventilation and misting systems are required to protect the workers from and to prevent chrome fumes from emanating into the working and sourrounding environment. Further, workers are required to wear appropriate breathing masks or breathing apparatus when using the process. Elaborate rinsing and capture systems are required to control, capture and dispose of the by-products and spraying residue from a typical chrome plating process.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,844 discloses a decoratice coating of metal, such as a chrome plated cold rolled steel, which is accomplished throught the use of a layout fluid used in tool and die work. The layout fluid comprises organic dyes, a wet nitrocellulose vehicle, denatured alcohol solvents, butyl alcohol solvents and a hydrocarbon propellant.
In the above described chemical plating methods for plating plastic or other material receiving surfaces, substrates or articles, the plastic material is soaked in a plating bath at each step of the process and large spaces are required to set up the plating baths. The entire process is also time consuming. Additionally, maintenance requirements and environmental considerations are a factor for driving up the processing costs.
Another problem associate with known prior art chrome/aluminum/gold spray paints is that the spray paints include pigments and vehicles for binding or capturing the pigment such as petroleum resins, and propellants. The quality of the resulting sprayed chrome coated surface is poor and is not metallic mirror like the coatings contain the petroleum resins as impurities, the paint coating adhesion is minimal and the visual appearance of the spray paints do not rise to the appearance levels attained by typical chrome plating processing of material, substrates or articles.
The use of transparent and colored coatings for motor vehicles and parts thereof wear off, are not permanent coatings and need to be periodically refreshed or replaced to maintain a desired luster coating.
The decorative coating of U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,844 utilizes organic dyes suspended in a liquid vehicle formed of ingredients or elements completely different from the method, process, mixture or paint of the present invention.
The present invention discloses and teaches a new, novel and unique method for forming a metallic mirror surface on a receiving surface. The method comprises the steps of (a) cleaning or otherwise preparing the receiving surface to be coated with a metallic mirror surface; (b) spraying on the receiving surface an activating treatment agent, which may be in solution form, containing stannous chloride and at least one precious metal salt of palladium, gold, silver or the like; and (c) separately spraying concurrently on the receiving surface having the activating treatment agent, a reacting metal salt solution and a reducing agent solution to form the metallic mirror surface.
In addition, a novel and unique hydrochloric acid solution is disclosed and taught herein wherein the solution includes about 10 cc to about 44 cc of hydrochloric acid, about 1.5 g to about 5 g of stannous chloride and about 0.001 g to about 0.005 g of palladium chloride per 1 liter of water for use as an activating treatment agent solution for forming a metallic mirror surface on a receiving surface formed by treating the receiving surface with the above described hydrochloric acid solution, as an activating treatment agent followed by a concurrent application of a reacting metal salt solution and reducing agent solution to form a metallic mirror surface on the receiving surface.
In addition, a novel and unique metal salt solution is disclosed and taught herein wherein the metal salt solution includes about 6.0 g to about 25 g of sodium hydroxide, about 20 g to about 70 g of ammonia and about 2 g to about 20 g of silver nitrate per 1 liter of water for use as a reducing metal salt solution for forming a metallic mirror surface formed by treating receiving surface with an activating treatment agent containing stannous chloride and at least one precious metal salt of palladium, gold, silver and the like followed by a concurrent application of the above described reducing metal salt solution and reducing agent solution to form a metallic mirror surface on the receiving surface.
In addition, a novel and unique reducing agent solution is disclosed and taught herein wherein the reducing agent solution may contain about 1 g to about 4.5 g of tartaric acid, about 10 g to about 50 g of glucose and about 0.05 g to about 3.5 g of formaldehyde for use as a reducing agent for forming a metallic mirror surface formed by treating receiving surface with an activating treatment agent solution containing stannous chloride and at least one precious metal salt of palladium, gold, silver and the like followed by a concurrent application of a reacting metal salt solution and the above described reducing agent to form a metallic mirror surface on the receiving surface.
Also, novel and unique article is disclosed herein having at least a portion of the outer surface thereof coated with a metallic mirror surface and, alternatively, having a primer coating located between the metallic mirror surface and the at least a portion of the outer surface of the article and wherein the silver metal surface comprises a reactant formed by reaction of an activating treatment agent solution containing stannous chloride and at least one precious metal salt of palladium, gold, silver and the like with a reacting metal salt solution and reacting a reducing agent solution.
The so formed metallic mirror surface may have a colored metallic luster formed on at least a portion thereof.
A coating process, a metallic mirror surface coating process, a method for forming a metallic mirror surface on an article and a method of chemically treating an article using the teaching of the present invention are also disclosed herein.
The problem associated with the prior art processes, methods and spray paints are overcome by this invention which employs a method that involves preparing or cleaning the receiving surface or underlay, including, alternatively, coating the receiving surface with an appropriate primer coating material, to facilitate, enhance or promote high adherence or bonding of the metallic mirror surface to the receiving surface or underlay followed by an activating treatment, a water-wash treatment and the reaction of the activating treated with a metal salt solution and reducing agent solution to form a metallic mirror surface.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, a metallic mirror surface is formed by an activating treatment that employs a spraying method to spray the activating treatment agent solution containing stannous chloride and precious metal salts of palladium, gold, silver or the like as well as the simultaneous but separate spraying of a metal salt solution and reducing agent solution which combine or react to form the metallic mirror surface.
None of the known prior art method, processes or spray paints anticipate, disclose, teach or suggest a metallic mirror surface being formed by an activating treatment that employs a spraying method to spray the activating treatment agent containing stannous chloride and precious metal salts of palladium, gold and silver or the like as well as the simultaneous but separate spraying of a metal salt solution and reducing agent solution which combined or react to form the metallic mirror surface.
Therefore, one advantage of the method for forming a metallic mirror surface on a receiving surface is that a spray method is employed instead of plating bath to produce a metallic mirror surface on metal, synthetic resin, rubber, glass, ceramic wares, wood, leather, stone, plaster rattan, straw and the like.
Another advantage of the present invention is that problems associated with the prior plating process and spray paints are using in lieu thereof the method for forming metallic mirror surface on metal, synthetic resin, rubber, glass, ceramic wares, wood, leather, stone, plaster, rattan, straw and the like.
Another advantage of the present invention is that activating treating agents my contain about 10 cc to about 44 cc of hydrochloric acid, about 1.5 g to about 5 g of stannous. chloride and about 0.001 g to about 0.005 g of palladium chloride per 1 liter of water
Another advantage of the present invention is that activating treating agents my be in form of a hydrochloric acid solution which includes about 10 cc to 44 cc of hydrochloric acid, about 1.5 g to about 5 g of stannous chloride and about 0.001 g to about 0.005 g of palladium chloride per 1 liter of water for use as an activating treatment agent solution for forming a metallic mirror surface on a receiving surface formed treated, which alternatively could be prepared with primer coating, wherein the receiving surface is treated with the hydrochloric acid solution as an activating treatment agent followed by a concurrent application of a reacting metal salt solution, and reducing agent solution to form a metallic mirror surface on the receiving surface.
Another advantage of the present invention is that a metal salt may include about 6.0 g to about 25 g of sodium hydroxide, about 20 g to about 70 g of ammonia and about 2 g to about 20 g of silver nitrate per 1 liter of water for use with a reducing agent solution for forming a metallic mirror surface on a receiving surface wherein the receiving surface is then treated with an activating treatment agent solution containing stannous chloride and at least one precious metal salt of palladium, gold, silver or the like followed by a concurrent application of a reacting metal salt and reducing agent solution having about 1 g to about 4.5 g of tartaric acid, about 10 g to about 50 g of glucose and about 0.05 g to about 3.5 g of formaldehyde to form a metallic mirror surface on the receiving surface.
Another advantage of the present invention is that a coating process using the teachings of the present invention may be used for forming a metallic mirror surface on the receiving surface of a substrate.
Another advantage of the present invention is that a metallic mirror surface coating process using the teachings of the present invention may be used for forming a metallic mirror surface on part of a receiving surface or on the entire surface of a wide variety of materials such as metals, plastics, glasses, ceramics, woods, decorative items, furniture, motor vehicles, motor cycles, motor vehicle components and parts, or flat, curved or shaped objects, articles or the like.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the teachings of the present invention may be used in a method for forming a metallic mirror surface on an article.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the teachings of the present invention may be used in a method for chemically treating an article by forming a metallic mirror surface on an article.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the teachings of the present invention can be used for fabrication of an article having at least a portion of the outer surface thereof coated with a metallic mirror surface and, preferably having a primer coating located between the metallic mirror surface, the at least a portion of the outer surface of the article wherein the silver metal surface comprises a reactant formed by reaction of an activating treatment agent containing stannous chloride and at least one precious metal salt of palladium, gold, silver or the like with a reacting metal salt and a reducing agent.
Another advantage of the present invention is that an article having a metallic mirror surface fabricated by using the teachings of the present invention may have a colored metallic luster formed on at least a portion thereof.
A still yet another advantage of the present invention is that a wide variety of treatment agents, preferably in solution form, may be used in the method disclosed and taught herein.
A still yet another advantage of the present invention is that a novel method of forming chrome-like metallic mirror surface on an article, a substrate or any type of receiving surface, which may have been treated with an appropriate primer coating, may be achieved using the teachings of the invention as disclosed and taught herein.